


Three Wishes I Will Grant Thee

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poly!Queen Week 2019, genie!freddie, roger and boys being like slavery is bad (low bar but still), soft boys that love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Roger finds a genie bottle when out thrifting. In the bottle is a lovely, kind, beautiful genie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Poly!Week 2019 Supernatural

Roger had been right to wake up early, this flea market was perfect for him. He was searching for diamonds in the rough that he could resell at Kensington. This flea market was real vide grenier as most people had put in the bare *bare* minimal effort. They had literally just taken all of the junk in their dead relatives houses and pumped it on the street in the hopes to make some spare change.

Roger had been searching through dusty remains of an an attic when he found it under a false panel in an old wooden trunk. It had been covered in a thick obscuring layer of dust. It was shaped like a very fancy perfume bottle complete with a stopper. Roger had swiped it with a finger to reveal the beautiful colorful mosaic glass underneath. Acting casually he covered the cleared spot, exposing only the dull brown flask to the buyer and got it for five pence.

Roger placed it in his bag and more or less forgot about it until he got to the flat he shares with Deaky and Brian and was emptying his pack. He uses wet paper towels to remove the thick layer of dust before carefully wiping it down with the same rag and product they use for the mirrors.

Revealed was a beautiful bottle covered in persian looking geometric mosaics. The bottle's main colors are red and purple extenuated with gold. The bottle is simply gorgeous and Roger wonders if it isn't actually worth some considerable money although he is more tempted to keep it. 

He carefully cleans around the stopper before easing it out, concerned there might be some internal damage. He also keeps it pointing away from him lest there be something long since rottened inside, which is a good thing for as soon as he removes the stopper thick black smoke pours out.

Roger is astonished at how much smoke was seemingly able to fit into the bottle, but that's nothing compare to the surprise which makes him nearly drop the bottle as a being takes shape from the smoke. It's a face, a man's face, with a distinguished nose, sharp jawline and two glittering black horns. More and more of the being appeared. A neck wrapped with beaded necklaces, a human looking torso with chest hair, arms wrapped with bracelets and delicate fingers tipped with long black nails. What he is, is beautiful. 

Roger sits in complete shock, jaw on the floor, staring at the half of the being floating from amidst the smoke. "I am Mercury. He who sole is closest to the sun," He speaks in a beautiful lilting voice with a British accent- because he was speaking the Queen's English! Roger is maybe focusing on the wrong thing but this was all so much he had to keep hold of reality somehow. "Three wishes I can grant you Master," Mercury said acquiescently as he bowed to him.

"What." It was supposed to be a question. This was all just so much. Roger righted himself on the couch, smoothed down his clothing and ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat, "Are you- You can grant wishes? Are you a genie?"

"A genie?" Mercury tilts his head as though he must listen to the translation of the word. "I am a genie." 

"Oh, okay alright. Wishes... okay um, can I wish for anything I want?"

"You can not wish for more wishes nor for other genies nor means to find genies," Mercury answers instantly and then thinks about it, "You can not wish genies into being nor transform someone into a genie." He stops and sucks on his upper lip, Roger had noticed his prominent teeth. Mercury stays silence as to the fact that Master can wish himself a genie as Master only asked for the limitations on wishes. 

Roger thinks about it for a moment, "Can I wish that the rules regarding wishes would be different?"

Mercury shakes his head, his new Master is apparently rather clever. "Smart and beautiful even before my magic," Mercury says coily. 

Roger blushes but doesn't look away, it's definitely not first time he's been called beautiful but it's not usually by gorgeous half-naked people. "I- I don't know what I want yet. Can I - I assume there is a ceremonial official way of demanding wishes?"

"You need say: Now I wish." 

"Okay, so I'm going to think about this," Roger paces around their living room. He's always wanted a lot in life, always been very ambitious. He's always wanted to be famous, rich and successful. Now it seems all of that is being served on a silver platter. And then of course there is the question of does Roger even just want it given to him? If he doesn't strive and work hard to be the best than he isn't really the best. A hollow victory, a throne of pyrite. 

Roger is also concerned that there is a catch. He grew up with Cornish tales of Faes and there is always a catch, a trick. Faes are renounce for tricking people with their carefully spoken words. If Roger carelessly wishes to be rich, Mercury could make gold bars appear and crush him. If he wishes to be famous Mercury could make him renounce as a criminal. If he wishes for success... there are so many ways that could go wrong. 

What he needs is to be clever and careful about this, and the smartest person he knows is Brian. "I'm gonna-," Roger isn't sure how to explain to a genie what a telephone call is. How long exactly was he even in that lamp? "Sorry I've been so rude, this has all been so much. I just- I didn't even believe in magic. I'm Roger Taylor, this is my flat that I share with my-" Do genies have the concept of homophobia? Best not to risk it, "Bandmates. Can I offer you something to drink or to eat? I don't know how long you've been in that bottle or what that's like. I don't know if you'd rather return to it while I figure out what I'm going to wish for or if you'd especially prefer not to return, whatever you want man." 'If you even are a man being a genie and having no lower body,' Roger tackfully doesn't add on to his ramblings. 

Mercury blinks slowly folding his hands in front of himself as though he is bashful. "That would- Yes, thank you. I have been a long time in my bottle and I would prefer to stay out of my bottle. I can ingest food and beverages. I would love to taste what is new or nice in the mortal realm."

Roger bobs his head as he turns to the kitchen, "We should have soda. I don't know if you'll like it but it is very different. We also have tea and we might have grenadine syrup. Do you have a preference or would any do?"

"I'd like to try them all if possible," Mercury says eagerly from right behind Roger. Roger spins around to see Mercury whole person-shaped, wearing only a white wrap around skirt. 

Roger looks him up and down. Like this he looks completely like a human but for the horns. A rather attractive human in fact. Roger can't help but to notice Mercury's finely toned body, flawless skin and a dusting of dark hair including trailing from his belly button to- "I should call Brian," Roger says looking away but still his brain can't help but to consider that if Mercury is eager for food after such a long time in his bottle, he might be down for some pleasure and happiness that doesn't come from a wish.

Roger picks up the phone and dials up the university and its library extension. He waits on the phone line is long enough that Roger can put on a kettle and get out the needed glasses and mugs as he waits. This isn't the first time his has talked to the delightful librarian Ms. Barker that minds the phone line. Mercury appears curious by the tingy voice coming from the other end. Roger moves the receiver a little away from his ear so Mercury can listen in as he enjoys flirting with Ms. Baker even though Brian assures Roger she's at least eighty and wrinkled like a raisin. Roger just teases his boyfriend by saying, 'Don't you want me to still love and flirt with you when you are old and wrinkled?' It's a strategy that works very well and makes Brian blush and get flustered. Ms. Barker, there is no Mr. Baker, promises to go and pry Brian from his studying nook for he is needed at home.

"Don't imagine you have a preference for how strong you want it?" Roger says out of politeness once he's hung up the phone about the syrup-to-water ratio.

"Oh, I tend to love strong liquors," Mercury says excitedly as he puts his hand in the fridge and touches the cold items inside. 

"This isn't an alcohol. This is a fruit concentrate that is served diluted with water but hold on we might have some vodka or some rum, I'm afraid we don't have anything nice or fancy like wine or champagne. Champagne is great though, I bet you'd love it," Roger says as he continues to rummage for everything that is needed.

He puts everything on a tray intending for them to go and eat on the terrasse when he turns and remembers what Mercury looks like. "Can you- Can you appear like a human?"

"I can easily appear like a animal but not a human. I'm sorry I cannot conceal my nature from this Brian."

Roger furrows his brow, "No, no I plan on telling Brian I just thought you might like to go outside and look at the city, I'm sure the City of London looks quite different." He brings the tray instead to the kitchen table laying everything out in front of Mercury.

Mercury looks longingly out the windows, "You can take me later?" He says with hope and longing, "I can be any animal, I don't know what animal you would have in such a house. Surely not a cow," He says touching his horns.

"Yeah, no cows. But works for me. Dogs are common but it'd probably be easier to carry you if you were a cat."

"I have hidden before as a snake in a pocket," Mercury offers. Roger imagines a snake with the same red, purple and golden scales as the bottle and imagines the sight to be beautiful. 

In front of Mercury Roger has an open bottle of Coca-cola, only a little bit of Grenadine with the water pitcher so that he might discover his own pleasures, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of gin and a bottle of rum. For foods Roger has brought biscuits, crackers, cherry tomatoes and crisps, they don't really have anything special in their kitchen.

"I think I should maybe call Deaky too. He doesn't get off of work until four and yet- I think maybe he'd like to know-" The kettle whistling cuts him off. "Enjoy that, I'll fetch you your tea."

Roger says as he goes to collect and comes back with the tray again. This time it has the cup and saucer with the steeping tea, their sugar bowl, creamer, honey and lemon. He is then in a perfect position to watch Mercury sip the soda before spitting it out.

Roger laughs and laughs as he collapses into the nearby chair. He wipes his eyes, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" But obviously Mercury is okay as he is taking another more cautious sip.

"It- I do not think it is the taste but rather-" Mercury holds the bottle up to his face and looks intently at it, "The bubbles?"

Roger nods, "Could be if you've never had anything like that." He's now more sure than ever that Mercury will like champagne. "Sodas get their bubbles from being carbonated. There's also sparkling water, which is just carbonated water. Sodas are all sugary delicious drinks."

"Sugar? Mmmm," Mercury smacks his lips as he savors the taste. "When I last roamed the Earth I was told that sugar was expensive, only for nobility to consume."

Roger blinks, that was a long time ago, "Well that use to be true. It was because the nobility in questioned lived far away and so most of the cost came from the transport and shipping of it. That's why during the war Britain didn't have any because we were cut off from the warm climate where it grew."

"I thank you for explaining this to me," Mercury answers genuinely, batting his dark lashes at Roger who is again painfully aware of exactly how much of Mercury's skin is showing.

"I should call Deaky," Roger blurts. "Brian's smart, real clever but like book smart while Deaky might be a bit more wise, like street smart. It's best not to make an decisions unilaterally. He doesn't get off of work until the afternoon but-" Roger babbles until he clicks his mouth shut as Mercury watches him cooly sipping the soda. "So you enjoy that," Roger, like some lame loser, shoots finger-guns in parting as he escapes to the kitchen. He bangs his head against a cupboard, what's even wrong with him. 

He picks up the phone and easily dials the number for the little electronic repair shop Deaky works at. Deaky answers with a ruff voice, "Hello, this is Barty's Repair Shop," that makes Roger think Deaky's been chain smoking, which he does on boring days at the shop.

"Hi Deaks it's me, so I... Well it'd be best if you came home soon. Nothing's wrong!" Roger reassured him. "It's just- So I called Brian and he's going to be here really shortly. I just-" He clears his throat awkwardly, how to make skeptical down-to-earth-John believe. "There is a special circumstance and I have been offered a rather... considerable opportunity -nothing illegal- and I don't want to mess it up. I want to maximize this chance, which means group decisions. So it'd be best if you could come home."

Deaky makes a noncommittal noise, "Christ Roger, what on Earth did you do? I thought you were only supposed to go to that flea market. What, did you find a chest of dubloons?" Roger laughs very nervously. Deaky just sighs, "Alright. It's really quiet this weekend, must be the nice weather has everyone out and about instead of fucking up their gadgets. I'll see if I can't close up early. I can't promise anything though so don't like - Don't fuck it all up." Deaky sighs again before hanging up on his boyfriends love declarations. 

"Okay, okay," Roger says running a hand through his hair. He returns to the kitchen table to see Mercury carefully running the spoon through the sugar and watching the tiny crystals form mounds. 

Mercury looks up with an excitable smile, "You just have a bowl of sugar and you are not wealthy?"

"Yeah, sugar is common and affordable nowadays," Roger settles back down to see that seemingly everything has been sampled. "So what do you think of these foods and drinks?"

Mercury smiles broadly before covering it up with his hand, "They are wonderful, thank you so much for showing them to me Master."

Roger flinches, "Please don't call me that. Please do call me Roger. There are no more masters nowadays, nor slaves. It's illegal." He shutters, "And abhorrent. Laws were passed, well not just laws but also rights, human rights, that all people were to be equal, well not literally equal-equal but that they couldn't have more rights than another person. For example there are no more slaves and like everyone can own land," Roger rambles with the first example that comes to mind.

"No more slaves," Mercury whispers as he runs his hands under his bracelets and over his wrists, there are what appear to be large black tattoos, Roger realises they are shackles fused to his skin. "You are- You are a slave to the bottle?" Roger says disheartenedly. 

Mercury nods meekly, still looking at his wrists. "It is the way of all genies, to be a genie is to be enslaved. To a flask and to their master."

"I- I am your master? Until I command my three wishes?"

Mercury nods, looks up at Roger, "By opening the bottle I have become yours. Once I've granted you three wishes my bottle and me will vanish to a lost place until someone else finds us."

Thinking about all of this is hurting Roger's heart. "Let's go out!" Roger jumps out of his chair "You said you wanted to see the city?"

"Yes," Mercury jumps too.

"Mmm. Better than the terrasse though, if you can take an animal form we might as well go out on the streets." Roger grabs his coat, wallet and keys as Mercury following eagerly behind.

That is when Brian walks through the door. He looks down Mercury's body in surprise and appreciation at all that lovely body on display before blushing and politely looking at his face where Brian is startled to find the horns.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi honey, welcome home," Roger drawls at his frozen boyfriend. Roger steps forward to close the door and give his boyfriend their traditional greeting kiss, although this time just on the cheek, as to allow Brian to keep staring. "This is Mercury." 

"Only planet without a moon," Brian blurts like the nerd he is. "I'm Brian."

Roger blinks but doesn't address that first comment. "I found him in a bottle this morning. He's a genie."

"A- A genie?" Brian seems more surprised than unbelieving. 

Mercury looks at Roger and lifts an eyebrow with a sassy curl of his lips, "Feel free to call me Mercury darling."

"Did you call Deaky?" / "Which is why I called Deaky." They spoke over each to answer Mercury's question.

"Exactly. We thought it was best to wait for what we wanted to wish until-"

"Mas- Mr. Roger," Mercury corrected his use of the title, no matter how accurate. 

"Just Roger love," Roger corrected as he patted his shoulder.

"The one that summons me from my flask is my Master and to them I owe three wishes but others- Only three wishes. Once those are done, my flask and I vanish."

Roger nods, "Right so Brian doesn't get any so I can't have more, got it, got it. Anyways Brian, Mercury wanted to see London, he's been in his flask for a really long time, and I thought we could go for a stroll first until Deaky arrives."

Brian nods as he retrieves his keys from the vide poche next to the door and scribbles down on the notepad by the door, "What should I tell Deaky?"

Roger hadn't even thought to leave a note, thank god for Brian. "Tell him we'll be at Portobello's. I'll be wearing my red cap," so saying Roger picked up the identifiable cap from their coat hook.

Brian finishes the note, rips it from the pad and leaves it where Deaky will see it. "And um, how are we-?" Brian looks very meaningfully at mostly naked Mercury and his large black horns.

"He can turn into an animal."

"Like a snake that you can hide in your pocket."

"But then how will you see the city?" Brian questions as he watches the being that looked like a man melt into a small black snake. Brian clutches onto Roger's arm, "He's really magic." 

"Opened up his bottle and he just came out of the smoke, it was very freaky but," Roger shrugs, "Just the nature of a genie I suppose." He strokes his chin, "If you were a cat you could stick your head out of my pocket without causing alarm."

Freddie turns seamlessly into a black cat with yellow eyes, "I must say this is very cool though," Brian says as he steps forward and pets Mercury who tilts his head up into the gesture. 

Roger joins him crouched on the floor, "Oh, you're very soft and very pretty." 

Mercury purrs before answering with his human voice, "Thank you."

"You can still talk like this?"

"Don't talk loudly in public, no one is to think we have a talking cat, we are past the days of burning people for heresy but that doesn't mean you won't end up in lab being experimented on." Roger freaked out, talking rapidly.

"I wonder," Brian contemplated, ignoring all that Roger just said, "Can you hear your Master make a wish if you and him are seperated?"

"Yes."

"And what if your Master dies before he's used his three wishes?"

Mercury cat's hairs stand up and he shots a look at Roger before hedging his words, "I cannot answer this question from you."

Roger repeats the question. 

"To answer this is so dangerous Master," Mercury whispers as he huddles into Roger for warmth, butting his feline head against Roger's soft tummy. 

"I trust Brian he's-" To say the word boyfriend can be so dangerous, "One of the persons I'm closest to in the whole world. Bri, promise me you won't kill me for my genie?"

"That would be waste," Brian says lightly stroking Freddie's back. "Then my first wish you just be for you to bring him back to life. Are there limits on wishes?"

"One can not wish for more wishes in any way and things that are impossible."

"Like a married bachelor?" Roger states an obvious paradox.

"Like to be an immortal human," Mercury proposes.

"Can you wish yourself into another species? An immortal something else?"

Mercury doesn't like this question and would rather not answer but as his magic powers him so does it bind him to his master, "Yes, it can. In that immortal is defined either as a being that does not die of old age or does not age at all. I can not make one immortal as in can never ever be killed unless I remove life."

"Wish to never die, get turned into like a rock. Sounds like a downer." Roger joked and Brian laughed. "I wouldn't want to live forever, that sounds a little too long, maybe like 100 or 150 years of youth. And if I can't keep anyone with me.... Not my friends or my family."

"To watch everyone you know and love grow old and die," Brian adds on, just as disheartened by the idea of immortality. 

"If they must die, is it not better to watch them grow old than have them die while they are still young?" Mercury ominously tacks on.

"Cool beans, so no immortal for us," Roger added and he stood up with cat-Mercury in hand. He looked down at his pocket big enough for a large fistful but not half a stone of cat. "Would you be comfortable perched on my shoulder?"

"Let us try," As so Roger does, slinking the cat around his neck like a mink scarf. "I am comfortable and I can see clearly." 

"Alright let's try this," They head out and Roger is careful not to bounce down the stairs like he normal does in deference to his passenger. At the bottom of the stairs, right next to their mailboxes is Deaky still in his work uniform. "Well that was fast."

"You were very ominous on the phone," He looks around concernedly as he slowly leans up to give Brian a peck on the lips. He looks to do the same to Roger when he sees the cat around his neck. "Oh is the little buddy alright?" Deaky gently scratches the cat's head with his big fingers. 

"All the better for having met another one of Roger's beautiful boys," Mercury answers which causes Deaky to freak out and jump three feet back, plastering himself to the wall in sheer terror. 

"Oh my god, oh my god. That's a talking cat?!" Deaky freaks out for a moment more before pulling himself together. He's always been a voracious reader of sci-fi and can accept weird premises. He just- He places a hand over his heart and takes a deep steadying breath, "Roger reassure me, you aren't going to like sell this cat or give it to the government. You just want to like-" He throws his hands into the air, "Join a traveling circus?"

Those were interesting and rather logical leaps for Deaky to make. "Right so, this is Mercury. He's not actually a cat. He's a genie and he happens to be able to shapeshift into animals."

"Named after a God, both cool and appropriate." Deaky nods like this is typical.

"He's been trapped in his bottle for so long, he just wants to see some of the world so we're taking him."

"Right because he is... a genie... in a bottle. Like beautiful being that grants three magic wishes?"

"He certainly is pretty," Roger complements Mercury back, it's only fair after Mercury started it.

"Yes, three wishes," Brian answers, "And like really, really only three. Not even like three for each of us."

Deaky scrunches up his face, "Three wishes... Mmm, money and sucess and something I would guess."

"I haven't figured out how to word them just yet and I was thinking there is some kind of correlation between fame and success that I would want. I don't know if that might require two wishes."

"Clever. Well thought out. Are you heading out now?" 

"Yeah to tour London."

"If you wait for me I'll go get changed and be right back down." Without waiting for an answer Deaky darts up the stairs. 

Mercury stands up on his front legs and looks at Brian with piercing yellow eyes. "If Deaky is here, the smart one whom you wish to help you in the phrasing of your wishes, then should we not stay here to work on that?" 

Mercury can feel Roger shrug his shoulders. "Well you wanted to see London. I thought you might be bored of being stuck in your bottle but if you'd rather get this over with, I guess we could."

"But then," Mercury claws prink Roger through his t-shirt, "Then this would only be for me?"

"Yeah, to do something fun, have a good time before we like literally never see you again."

Mercury slumps back on Roger, deduffled by these strange mortals. Brian then starts up a conversation about if Mercury has ever been to London. To which the answer is very much a no. He has been all over the world, including British colonies and is old enough to have been in Rome when Britain was part of the Roman Empire; but never the city of London itself, especially not as it is now with phonebooths and televisions in the store windows. 

Mercury has apparently not been summoned from his bottles in about 200 hundred years so they try to think of everything fun that is now possible since then. Aside from soda, there are many foods like popcorn, cotton candy, popsicles. There are activities like roller blading, water skiing, skydiving that are all new. When explained what skydiving is, they realise that the plane is relatively new.

Deaky comes back down to see the bugged eyed Mercury. "What are going to have him try drugs? The new ones like LSD and Ecstasy?" The two boys look at him in surprise. "Are we going to see if he likes catnip?" Deaky continues at their stares as he pushes them out the door and onto the busy street.

"Oh, what are those," Mercury asks quietly from around Roger's neck as he stares at things he's never seen before.

"Cars. Oh, if I had one I would take you for a ride. The rush of the speed, the g when you turn fast or stop, the wind through your hair. One day, one day soon-"

"Probably especially soon if we get wishes," Deaky cuts in. He's use to his boyfriend odd desire for a car despite the fact that they live in a city and it is in no way practical.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the whole afternoon walking about London, showing Mercury all the sights to see. The strange architecture, the technology, the modern fashion. Mercury had a lot of opinions about fashion that he and Roger eagerly gossip about, commenting on the outfits they see as they walk. 

They look in the store fronts and at all the market stalls. They eat churros and drank pints. Mercury had opinions about everything and they found it great fun to show it all to him. What Mercury liked the most, aside from the jewelry, was perfume. Something that had once been such an important and key part of culture and yet was no less of a luxury good nowadays. Mercury found the new and stronger smells made possible by the advancements in technology fascinating and he must have made Roger sample every fragrance they could find. 

They return home, Mercury comfortably returns to two legs as Roger rushes aheaded. He is eager to have Mercury try on his clothes after talking about it so much when they were out. The same way it was natural for Roger to flick a light switch when entering a room, so did he turn on the bedroom's radio. Roger paid the radio commercial no mind as he threw open his closet doors and opened his dresser drawers. On one hand Roger thought it'd be fun to have Mercury try on certain pieces in particular, on the other Mercury seemed to have so little choice in life that Roger would rather see the genie's choose, from their discussion Mercury has a fabulous taste in clothing.

Roger turns around to see Mercury staring curiously at the radio, "This is like the TV, yes? It is merely relaying people from elsewhere?" 

"That's right. This is called a radio and it picks up on radio waves which is a way in which audio can be transmitted over a large area," Roger reassures with comforting hand of Mercury's back. Mercury had been very concerned when he had first seen televisions that humans had found a way to trap their own kind in such small boxes. He then been delighted when they told him what it really was. Like theatre only anyone could have access to it, and everyone could enjoy it.

The commercial for a local pub stopped and the exhilarating sound of Jimi Hendrix's electric guitar started. Mercury's reaction was instant and strong. He gasped and clutched his chest as he leaned in even closer. Roger wasn't sure if he had to reassure their new friend that the radio was not broken but that this was intentional when John appeared in the doorway, "Cool huh? If Brian was here he could tell you all about it. That noise is made with an electric guitar, the same instrument Brian plays. Hendrix is generally considered the best in the world, he's certainly very distinctive."

"Brian can do this?" Mercury said, mouth open in shock.

"He tries. He's not literally best in the world good and his sound is pretty different but he is good," Roger says as he clearly separates his clothes from the other boys. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Brian's cooking, thought I'd check on you two. I might also have some questions," He had a pad of paper in hand where he'd started to write things down. As though he hadn't just come here from curiosity to see Mercury's face after only knowing him as a cat. Bonus was all that delicious bared skin sprinkled with a thick covering of black body hair. 

Mercury, who possibly due to riding on Roger's shoulders possibly due to being a genie, has a poor concept of respecting personal space. Not that Roger minds that much. Mercury was gorgeous, passionately, vivacious and both somehow extravagant and down to earth. "That's what we want to use the wishes for. For our band, we are trying to make it our career."

Mercury picked up a vivid orange t-shirt of Roger's pulling at the head hole. "You can do whatever you want with your wishes of course Master," Mercury said softly at the rug before he rose his head with flame and personality in his eyes, "But I must admit that this is a wonderful goal. To sound like this, to create such music, to bring such music to people."

"Mmm," Roger agrees as he finds a buttoned shirt. Because of Mercury's horns he can't try out anything else. "You should see, even though for the moment we are just performing in small dinge pubs, you should see- you will see- how people they just, come alive when they hear good music."

"Yeah, we should take Mercury to one of our gigs," John agreed. He had sprawled himself on the bedcover to write but was entranced to look at Mercury. Mercury had put on Roger's floral jacket, the flowers made his face looks softer and his hair luscious while a only a spoonful of his bare chest remained exposed underneath. Much like with lingerie it was somehow hotter to have him partly covered and teasing some skin rather than completely bare, although that had been gorgeous too.

"If you'd like we could teach you how to play an instrument," John offered.

"Oh, can you sing?" Roger explained. For the moment Brian and Roger were doubling up by being lead vocalist but that was difficult for them. 

"Yes, though I've never done it in front of anyone before," Mercury looked nervously around, "Can I try shoes on before that?"

Roger fetched him three pairs of shoes, one from each of the boys. Like some-bizarre combination of Goldilocks and Cinderella Mercury was to try on all the shoes to see which fit best. 

While Mercury already had jewelry, his beaded black necklaces and bracelets but Roger offered him types and colors. Rather than replace his, Mercury added a silver colored necklace that hung tighter than his own and thin silver bangles. He was clearly having fun modeling Roger's clothes, and yet making fashionable combinations. 

He looked at himself, proud as a peacock as he smoothed his wavy hair. "What do we think? Do I look like I could be a Londoner?" Mercury said in his best RP accent, it was remarkable how fast he'd pick up on the little in-and-outs of their culture just by watching intently on their trek outside.

"Why yes good sir, the fairest in all the land I dare say," Roger answered back just as jokingly.

"And what does that make you? The fairest lady?" John teased Roger, poking the tiniest of muffin top Roger's skin tight trousers created.

Roger flicked his hand away, "Away with you sir. Such treatment of a lady. Harassment!" John squealed as Roger pounced on top of him on the bed, raining kisses down on his face and nibbling his ears. "On guard, you little shit."

John shrieked and begged for mercy, "Uncle! Uncle please, Rog you're going to ruin my notes."

Roger stop, leaning back while sitting firmly over Deaky's crotch, "If me and Mercury are the fairest then what does that make you?"

"Lucky to bathe in the rays of your glory," Deaky mocked.

"I'm thinking the handsomest but that's not fair to Brian."

"Brian can be the smartest, I can be the most clever, you can be the most beautiful and Mercury can be the most handsome," Deaky stated.

"Mmm, I would like that," Roger looked back at Mercury would was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Would you might terribly if I took the title of most beautiful? I assure you it doesn't detract from the wonder of your face."

Mercury laughed helplessly, a lovely, cheerful sound. "I don't mind my dearest but that seems too little. What is beauty compare to the wonder that if you, all of you. Beauty is nearly a skin that sheds. Your brain is full of the history of this place, facts, knowledge, maths; you all treat it as though it was nothing but you can all read, write, you are all educated. And as wonderful as your brain is, more impress is your heart that loves and your soul that burns with passion."

"Wow," Deaky said, his head upside down to look at Mercury, before turning to look at his boyfriend, stunned and blushing more than their lewdest bedroom dirty talk. "That is better than beauty."

Roger whole face was red, showing all the more on his pale skin, "Do Deaky next," Roger ordered. He liked to have the attention on him but this for whatever reason was making him uncomfortable. 

"Well that's easy as well, you all three are not only naturally fine of face and body but have talents that come with hard work and most of all, you are all three so passionate. You tell me that you wish for this goal of you to become musicians worthy of the radio. I wonder how you could have ever accomplished such an astonishing feat without magic and yet I wonder how could you not. You are each so thoughtful, creative and driven."

Deaky also found himself blushing and squirming at Mercury's words. "You don't- You can't know that," John protested.

Mercury loomed over his prone from on the bed, taking a strand of John hair and twirling it, it was much longer than his own. "Can't I? Interesting that you would not deny any of the points I made. I have observed you all day, I have listened and I have seen. How you interact with the world, how you treat each other... and how you treat me."

John reached up to cup Mercury's face, "How you deserve to be treated."

"How anyone deserves to be treated," Roger adds. 

Mercury smiles softly placing his hand over John's. "You say this. You have been saying this all day, that in this new society there is this loving equality. No more slaves. And yet I do not think you realise how much of that is an ideal of this society, an ideal that you are living up to. Roger when we were passing those roasted chestnut, you grew anger at a man dressed in beige, can you tell me why?"

Roger lowers his head at the point well made, "He wasn't treating his lady right."

"Mmm, you're exact words were 'she doesn't deserve to be treated that way.' This is the sentiment you keep expressing. But this is not the same thing you say about things like slavery; that it is now illegal. The discrimination of women and whatever it is that makes you three act so apart in public-" Roger climbs off of Deaky lap at this point and Deaky sits up, folding his hands in his lap, "What I am trying to say, is that this discrimination, this way of being treated, while not illegal and still present in society is wrong. And I would follow your examples in saying it isn't deserved." Mercury grabbed one each of their hands and brought them together where they instinctively entwined their fingers. 

"We- I'm sure you've noticed, that we would like to include you in this," Deaky said as shyly placed his free hand next to Mercury before stroking him gently with one finger. "A fourth to our group."

"But," And Mercury's voice was thick with emotion, "I'll have to go when you've made your three wishes." Then so quickly they barely hear despite sitting right next to him, "I'll have to go tonight."

Roger jumped up to hug him while Deaky scrambled for his notes, "No. No you won't, look- I've been talking with Brian and he thinks your slavery is just terrible too, of course. And we all talked about how we don't want our fame or success just given to us because then it would be pyrite. So," Deaky smooth his notepad and placed where they could all read it, it list various attempts at wording for money and good management. "So we only need two wishes. And then the third wish would just kind of be that you'd stay with us."

Mercury didn't look delighted, he looked rather horrified. "Don't do this. Don't- If you do this, you will grow to resent and hate me. Please it's better if you let me leave with the fond memories we made today than-"

Deaky places a hand over Mercury's lips to stop the tirade. "No. I can't come up with a third wish we need. I legitimately don't know what we could do with the third one, and saving it for a rainy day as insurance provides greater comfort than using it for a lesser wish."

"The casserole is in the oven-" Brian said in the doorway when he saw Mercury crying, surrounded by his two boys trying to comfort him. Brian got on his knees before Mercury, gently stroking his thighs as he looked up at the genie. "Oh honey, what has happened? Is something wrong?"

"They-" Mercury says in a broken voice before straightening and speaking more firmly, "Brian what to do you want Roger to use his wishes for?"

"Well something to help Queen and us financially. Not necessarily rich-rich but like financially secure, and to help Queen but not like just give us fame or success, more like have our demo fall into the right hands. That's what I've discussed with Deaky, why? Have we changed our minds?"

"That's only two wishes," Mercury says quietly.

"Well I assume if we don't use the third one, you can stick around," Brian says with a soft smile.

Mercury bursts out into sobs again, tumbling from the bed and into Brian's arms. Through his tears he manages, "This-this is really what you all want?"

"Of course, of course," Brian says patting the raven hair man back, rocking back and forth as he crooned a sweet tune. "As long as you want us, as long as you'll have us." Mercury clung as he cried into Brian's shoulder. "Shh, shhh, it's going to be alright, come now, I heard you were trying on our clothes, I'd love to see. You're so beautiful," Brian said as he made held Mercury by the chin and looked in his dark eyes. He didn't just mean physical beauty for the genie had proven to have a dynamic, curious and caring soul within.

Mercury wiped his eyes and Deaky offered him a tissue. The reason they keep tissues next to their bed was not for the wiping of tears nor blowing of noses but it worked all the same. Mercury returned to the closest to fish out another combination, while the other three reclined on the bed watching. Deaky asked questions about how best to word a wish and with the other's help, they tried their best to create loophole free wording. 

Mercury, possibly having no sense of shame, changing in front of them without covering himself or even just angeling to hide a part. Brian blushed violently when he looked up and saw this, Deaky was soon to join in staring. "So-" Brian painfully cleared his throat, "So is nudity- Not a big deal for genies? Because this form- like your cat form- isn't really you?"

"Why would nudity be a big deal for anyone? It's just skin? I have what any man has?" Mercury looked genuinely completely confused.

Brian awkwardly cleared his throat again when thankfully Roger, as brash as ever, jumped in, "Well to us, in our society here at least, nudity before others, except in medical circumstances, is a precursor to sex or at least acts of a sexual nature."

"Oh?" Mercury question as he held up a shirt to cover his torso.

"As I was saying earlier, before we got sidetracked," Deaky reminded, "I was trying to invite you to join us in however you'd be comfortable with. If you just want to be our roommate, we would love to have you as a friend. But if you want more, however much that is, we'd like to have you." Brian and Roger nodded in complete agreement. They hadn't really talked about but they had all exchanged the silence gestures and body language that they understood in each other after dating. "And if it doesn't work out for whatever reason, we'd still love to have you as our friend."

"I would be honored to join," Mercury said honestly, a hand over his heart, "You are all three lovely. Perhaps this evening then, after the meal we will better acquaint ourselves in this way." He gave them each a brief peak on the lips expect for Deaky that grabbed him by the horn and pushes his tongue into Mercury's mouth. 

Just as it started to get their blood riled, Deaky released him, "A little bit of what's to come this evening then."

The peaks of Mercury's sharp cheekbones redden slightly as he returned to looking for clothes. While Mercury changed in front of them without any nervousness, even putting on a bit of show with a fun strip-tease in time to the radio, they didn't escalate beyond that. The looking without touching was winding them up which would make this evening all the more fun of an exploration.

Despite having feasted on street foods, they are hungry when the timer sounds. They leave the bedroom, including Mercury in a fabulous glamorous outfit, to settle around the kitchen table. They are jovial as they eat the casserole Brian lovingly made. Mercury enjoys these new things as he did most of the foods they tried, Mercury did not like pickled garlic and found it horrifying. 

Roger starts a fascinating, at least for Mercury, lecture about the fact that a few thousand years ago people started to cultivate wild cabbage and created great diverse vegetables from a single plant. Everything from cabbage to broccoli to cauliflower to kale to Brussels sprouts to collard greens to savoy. They all came from the same plant relatively recently on an evolutionary time-scale. Mercury has obviously no knowledge of scientific facts and finds this all interesting.

Then of course Freddie regales them with tales of mythical creatures and beings. Interestingly none of his stories features himself nor does he talk about what his previous masters made him do, they carefully don't ask. 

However as dinner wraps up and the tables are cleared, the atmosphere gets a little tense as John settles down with a pad of paper and pen. Theortically John has almost finished preparing the wishes wording.  
They confirm and agree wholeheartedly that if they only succeed in their music careers through cheating it would feel hollow. They want to get started, to get noticed, in order to make it big but they don't want to just become overnight without any work or effort number one. 

They decide on: money enough to be comfortable forever and just in case, good management so that they can have their music promoted like it should without changing their vision. 

They word the first wish in such a way that is legal in the government's eyes and that includes paying taxes on it. Then they carefully wish to have, in a legal employee way, management. This management is help them proceed and then sell to a album their music / demo. They will also take care of Queen, help do what is best for the band without only caring about what is best for the band. (As in not work them as slaves just because they could technically produce more albums that way.)

As agreed they don't use their final wish. The three boys looks at each other. "So now with all the wishes we want granted- This means you will be allowed to stay with us? If you want?" Deaky said with a soft shy look at Mercury. 

"I- Yes, as long as you don't use your last wishes. Until that wishes demanded, until it is granted, even if Roger were to pass, I would stay here."

Brian beams clapping Mercury on the back and firmly shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure to have you then."

"Mmm, you can't really go out with us as 'human' with your horns but you could still have a name, so we can still talk about you. Like first name, middle name, last name kind of thing."

Mercury strokes his chin, "You have a middle name because John is a very common first name?" 

"Right so if you were to pick Mercury as your last name, you won't necessarily need a third name as that would be unique enough."

Mercury thinks about it, "You were telling me about television and were discussing someone with Roger's name as a last name, someone that is.. good," Mercury hedges. 

"Mr. Rogers?" / "Fred Rogers." Brian and Roger supply at the same time.

"Fred?"

"Short for Frederick, can also be shortened to Freddie."

"Can I just- pick whatever name I like the sound of?"

They nod and shrug. "I like Freddie. Freddie Mercury," this name seems to settle with weight over his shoulders, like a blanket and that is how they get their fourth 'roommate' and boyfriend.

After they cleaned the dishes, they expressed their delight and regard for their new member physically, discovering each other and mortal pleasure late into the night.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

The next day seems to happen in a blur, one exciting thing after another. Freddie is curious about this band business they care so much for as to wish for it. Freddie stows away in Deaky's pocket as snake, which is much less conspicuous than a cat. Deaky forces them to stop on their way, as he sees part of an amp in a skippy and goes dumpster diving for it, claiming that some of it should be salvageable. 

So they go fishing with their tiny unready demo for a recording studios when Brian 'bumps' into John Reid, a despite anything else keen business man would is interested in them, and watching them playing live rather than their demo. Reid has an associate, a slightly portly man their age named Jim Beach, who smiles easily and shake their hands with a firm grip. 

Reid can seemingly without effort pull some strings and get them a producer and a roadie, that helps them get situated with the rented equipment. It is this John Harris that says that most revealing of things to Roger. Roger had been talking about a recent sci-fi novel Deaky had been raving about. It had androids living secretly in society due to discrimination, Harris had just been joking -of course- when he had said in his best robotic voice, "I wish I was human." 

Roger jumps into action, as though tased and rounds up his boyfriends in the nearest private space which happens to be a broom closet. Despite the technical privacy Roger still whispers so that all Freddie hears is, "Can we- Could we-?" Roger looks nervously at his boyfriends as they huddle.

"It needs to be his choice!" Brian exclaims.

They nod and turn to look at Mercury would is tense and flicking his tail. "We were thinking- that um-" Deaky tries hesitantly. Roger cuts in, "Could we use our last wish to make you free? Make you human? Would you want that?" Freddie would go from being an unaging, immortal, all powerful being into just another mere mortal. But Freddie would also go from slave forced into isolation most of his life to being free, and surrounded by people that could love him. 

Freddie poofs into his human form and hugs them all, tears forming in his eyes and his face breaking out into a wide smile, "I- Yes, I could grant such a gift. I would- I would want to grant such a wish," He sniffs. 

"Fantastic!" / "Brilliant!" / "Then that's what we want." They all exclaimed over each other. As they hug all the tighter. Mercury threaded his fingers through Brian's hair. 

"This is really what you want to waste your last wish on?" Mercury questions again quietly as he clutches onto the boys.

"It won't be a waste," John says firmly, "Not at all. You are a wonderful, exceptional, delightful person and we'd love to spend more time with you."

"Even if we didn't, even if this doesn't work out, you deserve freedom, everyone deserves freedom," Roger states emphatically.

Mercury runs his black-nailed fingers under his bracelets where his shackles are. "Free... But then you won't get anything for your last wish."

The boys groan. "You are what we are getting." / "We don't need any more." They speak over each other as Roger cups Mercury's face. "What more could we ever want than to do right and to bring this priceless gift of freedom to someone so dear."

Mercury cries loudly and curls himself into Roger's embrace as Brian rubs slow circles onto his back. Deaky, fueled by determination, goes to fetch something to scribble down how to word the wish. 

Mercury wipes his eyes and pulls himself together as Deaky returns. With the practice from last night, it is easy to write it and when Deaky shows Freddie, he nods at the perfectly acceptable wording. Roger grabs it and speaks clear, "Now I wish for the genie here with me called Frederick Mercury to become a standard twenty-five year old human male: healthy with the immunizations that comes with 25 years of living in London nowadays, with his current memories, muscle memory and physical talents and facial appearance, for him to be a British citizen including all the paperwork with him and with the government as though it had been since when he would have been born."

Freddie extends his hand and snaps, the black smoke of his magic puffs around him. Far away from the studio there is a rattling in their living room. Mercury's glass flask wobbles violently on the coffee table before it vibrates off the edge. Before it hits the ground it explodes into the finest of dust that disappears into the air. At the same time Freddie emerges from the smoke. He is completely bare, his lightly brown skin covered in black body hair. And he is beautiful. His face is the same as before except now he has no horns. Mercury's hold up up his hands, with his bare nails, and traces his bare wrists, free of bracelets or necklaces. 

"You're human," Brian says in awe reaching out to touch Freddie's hairline where his horns were before jerking his hand back.

"And naked," John adds as he grabs Brian jacket literally off of his back to wrap around Freddie. 

"I'll go see if I can't scrounge up some clothing," Roger says.

Once dressed in some generously lent spare clothing, Freddie makes his debut in the studio to watch his boys work and maybe - this time to participate. Freddie is... why Freddie is so happy he could sing.


End file.
